A mi madre
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: "Te extraño, mamá. Te extraño. Extraño incluso la peste del dulzón olor a alcohol que desprendía tu ropa, anunciando tu llegada tras horas de ausencia. Aunque por aquellos tiempos solía detestar aquel aroma y cualquier tipo de licor. "


_Carta de Rose a su madre el día de las madres_

* * *

Madre:

Para ser sincera, no conozco en realidad la razón por la que ahora me encuentro trazando estas letras, sobre este cuaderno viejo, con las lágrimas que se desbordan de mis ojos cayendo sobre las hojas de papel, deslavando cual pintura de acuarela que se quedó en el patio un día de lluvia, la tinta de las palabras que con mi pluma escribo. Poemas y cartas a la maternidad hice montones. Todas cada vez más cínicas y vacías que la anterior. ¿Con que derecho puedo ahora decir todas estas cosas que merecías saber y nunca te dije? Tú no podrás leerlo. Nada va a ser diferente si vengo ahora con esto, o por el simple hecho de mirar fijamente la copa de fino cristal, llena de un traslúcido líquido con alto contenido alcohólico por un tiempo prolongado, sin beber ni un sorbo, con todas estas cavilaciones estallándome en la cabeza. Es tan sólo que ya no te tengo y simplemente no hallo la forma de evitar que estos pensamientos me sobrepasen, me ahoguen como si me encontrara atrapada en un recipiente cerrado y alguien lo estuviera llenando con agua.

Te extraño, mamá. Te extraño. Extraño incluso la peste del dulzón olor a alcohol que desprendía tu ropa, anunciando tu llegada tras horas de ausencia. Aunque por aquellos tiempos solía detestar aquel aroma y cualquier tipo de licor.

No puedo evitar pensar ahora que tal vez todos esos ataques pasivo-agresivo de tu parte en realidad no eran más que detalles con los que tratabas de mostrarme tu afecto. Tal vez tu afición por los magos era genuina y no un retorcido intento de perturbarme. Tal vez a Jaspers sólo tratabas de darle un funeral digno para un gato de su estirpe, y consideraste que su nobleza merecía todos esos gastos excéntricos que invertiste en aquél mausoleo. Tal vez te había conmovido de verdad que te regalara aquella aspiradora y por eso la mandaste a cubrir con bronce. Tal vez comprarme un lote de "W" era sólo un intento desesperado de obtener mi aprobación. Tal vez mi falso e hipócrita poema con dobles intenciones realmente te había gustado, y consideraste que no debía ensuciarse con el suelo. Tal vez yo simplemente era demasiado injusta por no considerarte siquiera digna de un psicoanálisis de mi parte. Tal vez no debí haber pensado tan mal de ti...

Pero no importa cuántos "tal vez", me crucen por la mente como si se tratase de un concurso que consiste en ver a quién se le pueden ocurrir más "tal vez", sobre cómo mejorar una situación del pasado. Porque no hay nada remotamente posible a mi alcance para cambiar los resultados. No hay nada que te devuelva a la vida. Ni un beso, ni siquiera la magia. Ni siquiera si lloro un mar entero rogándole a todos los dioses, oscuros y luminosos que te devuelvan a mí, ni teniendo poder sobre el espacio mismo o toda la energía del Sol Verde. No hay absolutamente nada que te traiga de regreso y le devuelva el color a tus mejillas.

Si es acaso que esta carta tiene algún propósito u objetivo en particular, podría decir que se trata de ofrecerte una disculpa.

Perdóname por todas las palabras frías. Perdóname por todas las miradas con rencor. Perdóname por todos los gestos de desaprobación, por los comentarios hirientes, por todos los suspiros de decepción. Perdóname por juzgarte de forma tan cruda; perdóname por olvidar qué tan importante eras para mí; por no haber visto del esfuerzo que hiciste siempre para que nada me hiciera falta; por no poder haberme dado cuenta de lo mal que lo pasabas, de lo dura que era la vida para ti. Perdón por ignorar que tú me amaste como nadie jamás en la vida va a amarme jamás, de aquí al punto más lejano existente y de regreso, porque no hay un amor más profundo y auténtico que el de una madre por su hijo.

Perdóname por no haber llegado antes de que la reluciente espada negra de Jack Noir atravesara tu cuerpo y el líquido escarlata que corría por tus venas comenzara a resbalar por su filo.

Seguramente hubieras querido que sin importar nada yo siguiera viviendo. Porque eso es lo que siempre quieren las madres, ¿no? Que sus hijos prevalezcan fuertes y no se dejen caer ante ninguna situación. Por más que me repitiera una y otra vez que tú no eras más que una mujer alcohólica incapaz de ser una buena madre. Pero en el preciso instante en el que con mis ojos te vi ahí tirada sobre ese charco de sangre quise no volver a pensar jamás. Y dejé que la ira y el odio se apoderaran de mi corazón, porque eso era más fácil que lidiar con el intenso dolor que no me dejaba respirar, que aceptar el hecho de que ya no te vería nunca más. Arriesgué mi vida con el objetivo de vengarte... Qué tonto, ¿no? Por supuesto que tú no hubieras querido que hiciera algo tan estúpido como desperdiciar mi vida por un motivo tan vacío; y de haber logrado ganar la batalla eso tampoco te hubiera traído de vuelta. Pero yo no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera destruir a aquél que te había arrebatado de mi lado. No quería hacerlo, porque no me sentía capaz de aguantar la pena.

Mami... Te quiero... ¿Cómo esperaban que pudiera vivir en un mundo donde no estabas tú? ¿Qué iba a hacer, sin mi mamá, cuando siempre fue lo único que tuve? ¿Cómo querían que continuara la aventura si me habían arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía? ¿Cómo pretendían que no me odiara a mí misma por no haberte valorado?

Y sin embargo heme aquí. Mami... Quisiera que pudieras saber lo feliz que estoy ahora. Estoy enamorada, y mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Tengo un hermano, ¡también es tu hijo! Lo quiero mucho aunque sea un idiota narcisista y engreído; y pronto me voy a encontrar contigo de nuevo... De cierta forma... ¿Cuando me encuentre con tu yo adolescente del universo post-scratch... qué debería decirle? Tú te conoces mejor que yo; imagino que ella y tú no serán tan diferentes...

Te amo, mamá.

Perdón por haber sido una mala hija...


End file.
